


Office Hours

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hubert von Vestra, But not really??? IDK, College Professor! Hubert, Horny Student! Ferdinand, Hubert is 35 & Ferdinand is 24, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly Dubious Consent?, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: Ferdinand was never the type of man to back away from a challenge. Setting his eyes upon his rather strict, attractive professor Mr. Vestra, Ferdinand is determined to discover if he is single. If he was, Ferdinand was ready to use all of his devious tricks and flirtations to charm his way into Mr. Vestra's heart. One way or another, Ferdinand would seduce his professor into having sex with him.( AKA: Ferdinand is a horny college student who flirts relentlessly with Hubert until the slightly older man gives into temptation, leading to the two of them fucking in his office. )
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> A few warnings before you read! Make sure to carefully mind the tags and the following...  
> CWs: Age Gap & Slight Dubious Consent (But honestly, not really? But I'd rather be safe than sorry!)
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy my thirst for some hot bottom Hubert content! He deserves to be thoroughly ruined by Ferdinand in every way possible.

If there was one word to describe Ferdinand Aegir’s advances towards his ever stubborn professor, it was **determined**. Despite how low the odds were in his favor, Ferdinand did not shy away from the challenge. In fact, one of the reasons he was so adamant in his pursuit was because his target was attractively stubborn. There was no fun in a game where the winner was decided before the match had even begun. Sure, Ferdinand could easily win the pants off of plenty of his peers, but that wasn’t as fun. Plus, he had a rather massive crush on one man.

And that man was Dr. Vestra from his Imperial History course.

He is not certain when this crush of his formed over the semester. On the first day of classes, Ferdinand had thought the rather tall, brooding professor had a strange allure to him. From the icy glare behind his rounded glasses, to his deep humorless voice during lectures, Ferdinand was fascinated by the detached persona he wore during their class. It left him curious if there was a single way to crack the walls he so carefully constructed around his person.

Curiosity got the best of him, and Ferdinand eventually decided to test the waters by lingering once their session was finished. The room had cleared out, except for himself and Vestra at the whiteboard. He was erasing some of the notes he had made so that the room was clean for the next professor to use. He knew he personally despised it when he came into a classroom a different professor had just occupied, and they had left all their notes and garbage upon the computer or board. It created extra work, which he didn’t have the energy for in between shuffling around campus to get to his next class.

Setting the eraser down, Mr. Vestra turns to gather his things into his messenger bag, but stops when his eyes land upon Ferdinand still in his seat. He was curious as to why he would wait around after class, since he was one of his brightest students in this course.

“Mr. Aegir, did you require something?” He asks politely, though internally he hopes that this would be nothing of consequence. He still had two more classes, and he wanted to grab himself another cup of coffee before the evening crash came and claimed him in its exhaustive grip.

Ferdinand perks up at hearing his name called. Though, being addressed so formally does surprise him. He finds it to be a little unsettling, preferring not to be addressed in such a manner. Still, he stands up, slipping his bag over his shoulder and nodding to the question posed at him.

“Yes, I do actually. I had a question to ask of you--” He walks up to the front, smiling at his professor as he was zipping up his own bag after stuffing it with a few textbooks. “Also, please, feel free to call me by my first name. No need to be so formal.” He assures him, meeting his gaze once Mr. Vestra stops his fussing with the bag.

“Mmhm, alright. What is it then?” Professor Vestra asks, not wishing to waste all of his free time. There was still a quiz to grade from one of his other classes, and he might be able to get a head start on a few before his next session started.

“Are you _single_?” He asks it in a calm manner, as if it were any old question about the latest notes or assignment.

“E-Excuse me?” Mr. Vestra blinks a few times, tempted to check his ears to see if they were clogged, which would explain why he heard him wrong.

“Don’t play dumb with me. I know you heard me.” Ferdinand laughs, moving one of his hands to trail over and brush up against Vestra’s hand with his fingertips. The touch makes the other immediately recoil his hand back, which only causes Ferdinand’s laughter to grow louder.

“ **Aeg** \- No, _Ferdinand_.” He corrects himself, trying to find the right words to such a personal question, “I do not believe that to be an appropriate question to ask me as your professor. If this is some sort of joke, refrain from attempting to humor me. I do not care for it, or find it funny.” He finds his footing, keeping his stern expression and position. At least, for a moment.

Ferdinand isn’t surprised that he refused to answer, but he is confused as to why he would think it was a joke. It makes him wonder if such a thing has happened before, or if he was perhaps more insecure than he looked on the outside. Still, he doesn’t quit just yet. Not without an answer to his very important question.

“It’s not a joke! I promise!” He exclaims, sincere in his words, “I...I seriously just want to know whether or not you’re currently seeing someone. You never talk about your personal life…, and I see no ring on your finger. _Sooooo_ , I assume you’re single, then?” He tilts his head to the side, trying to play it off as a mere curiosity about his professor. Of course, he had some ulterior motives for his investigation, but he would work one step at a time at this.

Mr. Vestra is quiet for a moment, staring at his hand which clearly wore no ring. It was true that he never mentioned anything about his family or personal life. He was a man of privacy, and he didn’t wish to share his life story with just anyone. Especially not his students. However, he finds himself answering the question against his better judgement.

“Yes, you’re right. I am single. Not that it matters.” He pulls his back over his shoulder, adjusting the strap and turning to look at the time on his watch. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to head out. I have a class in forty minutes, and I need a break before then.” He doesn’t wait for the other’s response, just merely meets his eyes one final time before he leaves him alone in the empty room.

Ferdinand considered his words as he left a few seconds after, going in a different direction. Well, he knew for certain that Vestra was single. That was a check one on his list for charming his professor into sleeping with him.

* * *

This was merely the start of Ferdinand’s plan to somehow get his rather hot professor to _notice_ him as more than one of his students. After gaining the intel that he would not be attempting to wreck any prior relationships, Ferdinand felt he had free reign to use his mischievous tricks and teasing to slip under his professor’s skin.

Every single evening after class came to close, Ferdinand would linger around the room until he was the only one left with his professor. He began to be very open about his intentions, explicitly flirting with the man, even when he would attempt to brush off such advances. At first, Mr. Vestra was rather hesitant to give him attention once he realized that Ferdinand was openly attracted to him. He knew that although Ferdinand was an adult man - _perhaps twenty-three or twenty-four by the look of him_ \- he still worried it was unethical to engage in a personal relationship with one of his students. Although he was polite, he would constantly refute any compliments and flirtations from Ferdinand.

However, he was but a man, and his restraint was **waning** with every passing day. It started out small, with caving in and allowing Ferdinand to refer to him by his first name. The other had easily uncovered that little bit of information in the staff directory, and Hubert had little care to stop him. It honestly felt a little less awkward to him when he used his name instead of his title as professor or, _goddess-forbid_ , **"sir"** while flirting. Thus, the two were on a first name basis, and Ferdinand would speak his name in the sweetest of tones, as if his very words were sugar coated candy.

This was another crack in his walls, allowing the waterfall of his repressed feelings to slowly leak through the dam. Ferdinand took no pity on him either. In fact, his flirting began to grow more risque. What started out as small compliments on the engaging nature of his lectures or his well coordinated wardrobe gradually morphed into more daring praise.

His kind words about his lectures transformed into talking about how Ferdinand adored the sound of his voice, and how he wished to be able to hear it for him alone. He desired to listen to Hubert’s calm tone be broken and transformed into something far more _desperate_. He had no issue telling him so either, claiming that he wished to elicit far more emotion out of him, and that if Hubert ever wanted to try and experience such feelings that he should consider accepting one of his dates.

Ferdinand also mentioned how his clothing choice, although a bit lacking in color, was such a tease. He loved the way his sweaters and jackets would hug his body, covering up the lovely pale complexion. He mentioned casually that it was almost a game to try and see a glimpse of his skin when he would reach up to write on the top of the board, eyes glued down when a sliver of his back would grace his sight. Since that comment, Hubert would pause whenever he extended his hand to write notes upon the board, feeling his cheeks heat at the thought of Ferdinand eating up any sneak peek of his skin.

Then, there was the way he would pout and whine about how lonely he was every Friday. Ferdinand would complain to Hubert that he simply had no plans, and that he so badly wished that anyone would invite him out for something fun to do. He would sigh in the most dramatic manner Hubert had ever seen. He could not believe he would try to pull off such a _“woe is me”_ act before him, but it did amuse him. Hubert found himself laughing at such a tactic, always ruining his act by informing him that he was extremely busy on the weekend and wished to have his problem of being bored. While that might have discouraged some, it only burned the fire hotter inside of Ferdinand. He was able to get Hubert to laugh and let his guard down around him, and that was a **victory** in itself.

As Hubert let his walls lower and crack further, he found himself almost looking forward to his short chats with Ferdinand. When he used to dismiss him after the first five minutes, he now began to hang around for nearly the entirety of his break to talk with him. He often did more of the listening about whatever was going on in Ferdinand’s life. He didn’t like to share about himself, but he would crumble and give little bits of information when Ferdinand got him feeling a bit _funny_. He couldn’t help it. He can’t remember the last time someone gave him this much attention. Plus, being on the receiving end of such affection wasn’t such a bad thing.

He would be a **liar** if he didn’t admit to finding Ferdinand attractive. The man was _gorgeous_ , the cutest little fireball he ever laid his eyes on. He had such energy and warmth that radiated off of him, and how badly Hubert wished to be _burned_ by him. He felt scorched every single time he made the slightest amount of skin on skin contact with him. Ferdinand would press up against him too close when he came up with one of his papers, having him look over it. He can recall a scenario where the two were leaning over his desk, shoulder to shoulder as Hubert double checked for any errors. There were absolutely none, and his eyes ended up straying to the left and gawking at the cleavage that Ferdinand’s v-neck shirt would reveal to him.

Then, as Hubert began to return some of the flirting back at him, Ferdinand became far too **bold**. He would let his hands run up his arm or hover at his hips, pressing on the small of his back to pretend he was adjusting his shirt for him. Yet, Hubert knew the truth, but he didn’t even bother with challenging him. He merely turned a blind eye to the advances. Hell, he even began to reciprocate a few times by pretending to remove a piece of lint or fuzz from his shirt, just so that he could feel his shoulders or forearm and the defined muscles that lie underneath the fabric.

It was unbecoming of him. He knew that. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the attraction he felt towards the other man. He knows that they had a rather large age gap, and that his position as his professor wasn’t the most healthy place to try and start a relationship, but he would be a fool to deny the hushed desires that lie within his heart. Ferdinand was _beautiful_ , and Hubert had eyes that told him so every time he saw him in his class. As soon as he got entangled in his flirting game, he began to notice truly how enticing of a man he was. From his handsome face and bountiful orange locks - he often kept tied up in a ponytail or loose bun - to the _promiscuous_ clothing choices he made with his shorts and tight tops that highlighted his glowing skin. It was a miracle Hubert hadn’t caved in just yet.

Hubert truly feared that if Ferdinand kept poking at him, chipping away at his walls, he would soon burst open and be unable to stop himself from falling for his flirty antics.

And that day did come.

* * *

It was Friday, and Hubert was staying late in his office to finalize some of his grades online, since if he didn’t keep on top of such a thing, his students would email him endlessly about their scores. Thus, he was typing away at his desk, sipping on his fourth cup of coffee of the day. He was nearly out, so he might have to make a quick run to grab one final cup before the cafe on campus closed. He didn’t feel like moving, though, leaning back in his chair and pushing his glasses up to rub his eyes. He was tired of staring at this screen and wished to go home to rest his eyes.

However, his evening did not go according to plan. Hubert had expected to finalize his work in about another thirty minutes and then head back home, but instead he had an unexpected guest visit him outside of his office hours. When there was a knock at his door, he figured it was one of the kind secretaries informing him that they were going to head home. So, he rose to his feet to open the door and offer a small farewell for the weekend.

But to his surprise, it was none other than the vixen himself, _**Ferdinand**_.

“ _Hubert_! I am glad to see you’re still here.” Ferdinand greets him, a large grin across his face as he takes in the stunned expression upon his professor’s face. It was honestly quite adorable to see him frozen in surprise, taking a moment before he pulled himself out of such a daze.

“Ferdinand, I am surprised to see you here at this late hour. Shouldn’t you have gone home for the day already?” Hubert asks him cautiously, still a bit unnerved at this unexpected guest. “If I recall correctly, you have mentioned your classes ending by three in the evening, yes?”

Ferdinand nodded, stepping closer to peek over his shoulder at his office. This causes Hubert to take a step back out of instinct, which only serves to amuse Ferdinand. He was such a jumpy man at times; he quite adored that about him.

“That’s right. I’m glad you remembered that about me.” His eyes flicker with a faint longing for a moment as he speaks, but he lets it fall back for now. “I was staying late at the library across campus, finishing some of my work for my other courses. But...I figured I might as well drop by and see if you were still here. I know it’s long past your office hours, but I had a funny feeling you would still be here even on a Friday night.”

His situation seemed believable enough, and Hubert did not wish to pry into his personal affairs too deeply. He was attempting to keep their relationship "formal", even though deep down he’s quite sure that term lost its significance between them as soon as he began to _like_ the attention that Ferdinand gave him. And who could really blame him? A man as charming and dazzling as Ferdinand offering a dull man like him his attention? Hubert was at his mercy before he even realized it.

“I guess you were right then. Since you are here, do you need something?” He poses the question calmly.

“Mhm, I do. So, may I come in for a minute?” Ferdinand is hopeful for a positive response, and he is overjoyed with the small nod he gets in return. Once Hubert steps aside, Ferdinand strides into the room with confidence, taking a seat in front of his desk. Setting his bag onto the floor, he takes the time to gander at the decor of the room. Or perhaps, the lack of it.

The walls were empty minus a couple of historical flags that sit behind him. Hubert did not have much of a personal touch. The office contained his desk, with his office chair and another seat for a student in front of it. He also had a large bookshelf lined with texts on one side of the room, but that was about it. Unlike other offices Ferdinand has visited (for actual class related reasons), Hubert had no pictures of his family or friends. He barely had anything upon his desk minus a plaque with his name, a folder full of papers, his computer, and an empty coffee mug.

As Hubert took his seat once again, he let his hands hover over his keyboard. Turning towards Ferdinand, he watches the other play with his hair, twirling a strand between his fingers. He perks up as Hubert looks at him, beaming and leaning forward over his desk.

“So, what question did you have? What did you need?” Hubert asks, letting his fingers fall upon the keys and beginning to _click-clack_ away at his previous work.

“Oh? I need **you** , is that not _obvious_?” Ferdinand mindlessly plays with Hubert’s name plaque, tracing the letters of his name with his finger.

The soft tapping of the keyboard goes silent, and Hubert feels himself grow rather hot under his collar at the implication Ferdinand was making. He keeps his gaze upon the screen, glued to the flashing cursor that sits without moving. His throat starts to tighten, and he feels the ability to choose and form words growing far more difficult.

“ _Ferdinand_ \--”

“I know. I know. It’s not appropriate, right? You’re worried that you are going to take advantage of me, but I promise that’s not true. How much more do I have to do or say to prove to you that I really want you? What will it take?” He pouts at the other, rising from his seat and slipping behind him.

“Look, you’re very pretty, Ferdinand. I know I have been giving you mixed signals with my recent behavior, but....I really think you should _reconsider_ your feelings. You shouldn’t waste your time on me. Find someone your own age. Date them.” Hubert sighs, feeling on edge as Ferdinand hovered behind him. Despite his rejection, Ferdinand lets out a soft giggle and places his hands upon his stiff shoulders.

“Aww, you think I’m **pretty**?” Ferdinand repeats his words, a faint pink hue coloring his cheeks. “I promise I’ve thought _long and hard_ about this. I have dated plenty of people my age. I’m bored of them. I want _**you**_.” He accentuates his words by beginning to squeeze and massage at his shoulders, feeling all the tight knots and tense muscles under his fingers.

The touch causes Hubert to involuntary sigh softly in relief, loosening his posture and slacking in his chair. However, he quickly stiffens again and pulls back from his hands. He turns back to look at Ferdinand, who was frowning at his hasty refusal for affection.

“Why? I...I don’t understand why you are so adamant about this with me.” Hubert mumbles, feeling slightly guilty for causing Ferdinand to look so defeated. He turns away to not have to look upon his sad features. Another large crack rips across his walls, the pressure was building to an intensity that soon could not be held back any longer.

Ferdinand was aggravated that Hubert could not get it through his thick skull that he was absolutely attracted to him. So, he decided to stop playing nice and be blunt about it. He places his hands once again upon his shoulders, massaging and running them over his forearms as well. He leans down, pressing his face right next to his ear as he breathes hotly against it.

“You want to know why?” He whispers, letting the words drag as he brushes his lips against the outer edge of his ear. “Because I find you to be incredibly _hot_ , Mr. Vestra. You always seem so high strung and uptight all the time in class, but…I want to make you **unravel** at the seams. I want to help you let go.”

Ferdinand softly nips at the outer shell of his ear, gently sucking upon it as he lets his hand dip from his shoulders down his back. The sensation causes Hubert to gasp, flinching as Ferdinand bites upon his ear and speaks to him in such a sultry tone. The feeling of his hands upon his back, even through the fabric of his clothing, burns him up inside. He is startled by the invasive thought in his mind that wishes to feel those same hands upon his bare skin.

“A-Ahh,...I am not sure if this is a good idea-” Hubert tries to argue, but he loses such drive when Ferdinand starts to press his lips against the smooth skin of his neck. His lips are soft and wet as they scatter kisses, taunting him further with the gentle glide of his tongue or tender bite of his teeth into his flesh.

“If you wish for me to stop, I will. Just say the word, and I will stop immediately.” His hands slip underneath Hubert’s shirt from the back, fingertips teasing up and down his sides as he felt up the lean muscle that his professor possessed. “But...if you wish for me to continue a little longer and see if you perhaps might **enjoy** yourself, then please, stand up from your chair.”

There is a moment of heavy silence in the room.

Then, Hubert stands up from his chair and turns back to glance at the arrogant man behind him.

“Did you lock the door behind you when you came in?”

“Absolutely. Now, sit on top of your desk for me.”

Ferdinand appreciates how _obedient_ Hubert becomes, sitting upon the edge of his desk. Although, he was so tall that his legs still touched the ground. Fidgeting in place, Hubert feels his heart begin to hasten its beating while Ferdinand situates himself between his legs. The proximity of his face is **dangerous**. He could study every little detail that made him out to be the handsome devil he saw before him.

Knowing he had to likely warm Hubert up and set the mood, Ferdinand is tender while moving one hand to rest upon his face. He gently traces over his sharp jawline, as well as caressing his cheek with his fingertips. He could feel the warmth of his blush coloring his pale complexion, and the look can only be described as _delicious_. Ferdinand was ready to eat this man alive. Craving a taste, he inches forward to allow their lips to meet in a hesitant kiss. He was being extremely cautious with Hubert - _for now_ \- as he takes satisfaction in the pleasant pressure he receives back. He doesn't ever mind the fact that his glasses press in between them.

Eyes shutting out of instinct, Hubert moves his mouth back against Ferdinand’s own to match with the light pressure. The kiss is chaste and sweet enough to be conceived as _"innocent"_ , but that was a temporary descriptor. Even merely kissing another person had been denied to Hubert for such a lengthy time that he can not hold back the instant urge he has to wrap his arms around Ferdinand’s body and cling to him. Lifting his arms from the desk, he slides them around Ferdinand’s neck in a loose fashion.

Ferdinand smiles against Hubert’s lips as he felt those arms around him, and it encourages him to take another step forward. The hand upon his cheek slides to the back of his neck, massaging at the smooth patch of skin that lies there. The spot is somewhere so rarely touched that it startles Hubert, making him pull from their incessant kisses. He lets one eye peek open to catch the cheeky smirk upon Ferdinand’s face before he must close it again from the sudden forceful kiss that Ferdinand plants upon his lips.

“ _Mmrph_ \--” His voice is hushed as Ferdinand greedily chases after his lips as if he were starving. He drags his teeth across Hubert’s bottom lip, feeling it quiver as he taunted him. He gently bites and pulls upon it, relishing in the muted grunt that he receives in return. While there may have been some time since he had last indulged in such carnal pleasures, Hubert was aware that he should open his mouth and allow Ferdinand to truly satiate his hunger.

The restraint that Ferdinand held before is lost in the blink of an eye the moment that Hubert eagerly parts his lips and allows him to further taste him with his tongue. Any refinement from the previous kiss is forgotten in the passion. Hubert’s hands begin to tangle in the orange curls upon Ferdinand's back, tugging slightly as Ferdinand brings his tongue into his mouth and runs it over every inch, rubbing their tongues together sloppily.

One hand combing through his black, disheveled locks, Ferdinand allows his free hand to fall down and begin to feel up his professor through the fabric of his sweater. He still does not wish to rush Hubert through this, but every little reaction he received from his touches was so damn **arousing** that he was becoming a glutton for more with each passing second. His hand finds its way under the hem of his shirt, sliding over the cool skin underneath that trembles from the warm touch upon it.

Breaking apart and leaving his partner’s lips nearly bruised, Ferdinand begins to suck and kiss at his jaw, while scattering his scorching kisses down to his collar that is being rudely covered by the heavy fabric. Eyes flickering upwards, he flutters his eyelashes and gently pulls his hand back from under the sweater to tug at the bottom. His request is heard loud and clear, even without a single word, and Hubert removes his arms from around Ferdinand so that the man can pull off his shirt and toss it aside.

Under the attentive eye of Ferdinand, Hubert feels a rush of insecurity rise as he is appraised by such a good-looking man. He keeps his hands upon the desk, leaning back upon his palms as Ferdinand nudges into his neck once more. He takes the time to be sweet, kissing softly upon his collar and shoulder while his hands find their way upon his now bare chest. Before he had only been given the tiniest glimpses of his body during class, but now he was allowed to selfishly devour his physique with his eyes.

And hopefully with more than just his gaze in due time.

“I knew you would be lovely, but you really are a sight to behold, Hubert.” Ferdinand whispers into his skin, taking this moment to stop the endless teasing of his tongue and lips upon his shoulder. He bites into his collar, sucking harshly to leave a vibrant mark in its place. Hubert’s fingers scrunch up and try to dig into his desk, nails scratching over the wood as Ferdinand pulls off with a lewd _pop_ once he finishes. He hums lowly in appreciation at his work, turning his focus onto how to use his hands to pleasure Hubert.

“Ferdinand,...y-you... _exaggerate_ -” Hubert breathes out these three words hoarsely. Ferdinand chuckles and shakes his head, allowing his hands to do the talking for him as he begins to touch, squeeze, and praise every inch of his bare skin. As his hands linger upon his chest, he feels deeply moved at how furiously the heart underneath was pounding. No one would imagine their strict, monotone professor to be a man so thoroughly affected by the simplest of touches. Hence, the fact his pulse was rapidly thumping beneath his touch was too cute for words.

His thumbs brush against his nipples, earning him a sharp inhale from Hubert. He rubs over them in a circular motion, savoring the quaint noises that slip out of Hubert’s mouth, despite how he bites upon his lip. He furthers this touch by rolling each nipple between his fingers, earning him more poorly muffled whines. Ferdinand felt drunk with power, bringing his mouth down to envelop one nipple into his mouth, sucking and skimming his tongue across. The moan that breaks through Hubert’s weak defense is music to Ferdinand’s ears. It is a song that needs to be repeated, so he continues his effort, switching between the two nipples until he feels he has thoroughly serviced each.

The room begins to feel hotter under the layers of his clothes, or perhaps it was from acting on his sinful desires. Pulling back from his chest, Ferdinand rocks his hips against Hubert, grateful that he can feel something hard press back against him through both of their pants. Removing all hands from Hubert, Ferdinand pulls off his own shirt, a little sweaty as he tossed it onto the floor in the same direction Hubert’s sweater currently resides in.

“Hubert,...may I help you become more _comfortable_?” He spoke coyly, his hands falling up the waistband of his bands and teasing the button that sits at the top.

“Yes, _please_.” A heartbeat after his approval, Ferdinand unbuttons the man’s pants and pulls the zipper down. Fingers latching onto the trousers, he lets them slip under his underwear simultaneously and tugs both off - with Hubert’s assistance - until he is left in nothing but a pair of black socks.

The coolness of the air is pleasant, and the loss of such constraints upon his erection is much appreciated. Hubert bashfully looks to Ferdinand, but the man’s gaze is locked upon his stiff cock. If he had been red before, he was swimming in the color once Ferdinand wraps a hand around the twitching arousal between his legs. His eyes shut, and he feels his whole body shudder at the warmth of his touch. While he still masturbated regularly, the sensation of another man’s touch upon him is obscenely satisfying.

“Gorgeous. You are the most tempting person I have ever laid my eyes upon.” Ferdinand chuckles, stroking his cock with a languid motion of his hand. The touch is slow, but it is **delightful**. Hubert bites back another groan, wishing to buck his hips forward in an attempt to receive more from Ferdinand. “I apologize for being so greedy,...but permit me this taste.”

His words are accompanied by Ferdinand pulling his hair back, tugging an elastic hairband from his wrist and messily collecting his hair in a ponytail. Descending upon his knees, Ferdinand runs his tongue up Hubert’s cock, wrapping around the tip to further tease him. Not wishing to be too hard on the man for their first time together, he is quick to open his mouth and wrap his lips around his cock. The hot, wet sensation causes Hubert to once again claw at the desk like some sort of _animal_. He gazes down at Ferdinand, watching that loose ponytail begin to bounce along.

Breathing through his nose, Ferdinand runs his tongue over his length, feeling it throb inside of his mouth. He hollows his cheeks, sucking with more force and inching further down towards the base of his cock. Where his mouth was not currently savoring his cock, he let one hand lazily pump to make sure there wasn’t a single spot being ignored. A hand falls upon the top of his head, gripping at the ponytail and tugging it with a faint pull. Glancing up at Hubert, he adores seeing his struggle written plainly upon his face. He was fighting the urge to snap his hips forward to try and pull him further down on his cock.

Arrogance coursing through his veins, Ferdinand removes his hand and braces himself to take in the entirety of his length. He can feel it pressing against the back of his throat, tears pricking the sides of his eyes as he resist the urge to gag. The feeling is **intoxicating**. Ferdinand lets himself grow messy, swallowing around his cock and begging with his eyes for Hubert to use him. His pleas are answered as the hand upon his hair grips tighter and pulls him onto his cock hastily. The sounds that leave Ferdinand's throat are _vulgar_ , nearly choking upon his cock as it repeatedly slides into the back of his throat.

Yet, when Hubert begins to mutter about getting close to reaching his limit, Ferdinand pulls off and pants to gather oxygen back into his lungs. He takes a minute to find his ability to speak, flushed as he saw Hubert’s face contorted in a mix of relief and desperation.

“ _Hahhh_...Turn around. Bend over.” Ferdinand regains his control and commands Hubert to do as he pleases. His order is followed quickly; Hubert gets off of the desk, only to turn around and shyly bend himself over it as Ferdinand asked. In such a provocative position, Ferdinand moves his hands to grab at his ass and squeeze at the small curvature once he stands back up on his feet.

“How are we supposed to go about this...in my office?” Hubert is nervous to ask, even if he is yearning for it more than ever. He obviously did not hold the necessary materials for engaging in sex in his work office. Yet, it seemed Ferdinand was an avid planner, as he left his position to fetch both a bottle of lube and a condom from his bag that still sat upon the floor. Although he is grateful to see such items in his current predicament, the ridiculousness of Ferdinand carrying these items in his bag slightly mortifies him.

“Got it covered. What kind of a man would I be if I didn’t come prepared for the day you finally said yes to one of my invitations, _hmm_?” Ferdinand mocks him, but it said with a kindness and lingering desire within his voice. “Tell me, you’ve done this before, right?”

“Y-Yes! I am not as inexperienced as you may believe.” Hubert replies, feeling embarrassed that he would even ask such a question.

“Shhh, it’s alright. I just wanted to make sure. I don’t want to hurt you now, _**sir**_.” He winks at him while uncapping the bottle of lube and letting its contents drip onto his fingers. It is cold, but he attempts to warm it while coating his fingers in the substance.

“You’re an arrogant little devil, aren’t you?” Hubert mumbles, his breath hitching in his throat once a finger begins to gently rub over the rim of his hole. The finger traces over, covering him with excess lube as he cautiously presses the tip of his finger in and out.

“I think you know the answer to that by now.” Ferdinand replies, allowing one finger to gradually push inside of him. He is patient, tenderly massaging inside of him and moving the finger in and out at a slow pace. Listening closely for any sounds of discomfort, he works his way up to two fingers, allowing both to slide inside with the assistance of the lube. As Ferdinand’s fingers prod deeper, Hubert feels his body begin to relax and welcome every little touch. Such boundless lust was flowing through him, the dam of his repressed attraction long since broken the minute Ferdinand stepped into his office.

His hips begin to press back, urging the final finger to slip inside of him. Ferdinand happily listens and pumps all three digits inside of him much quicker now. The sound of the lube is wet and slick, accompanied by the gruff moans of Hubert each time he pushes in. With all his attention upon Hubert, he is reminded again of his own straining arousal still confined in his pants. The man was easily ready by now, and Ferdinand felt he had been more than patient.

“You still want to do this, yeah?” Ferdinand asks, removing the fingers and pulling the condom from his pocket. He tears it open, littering the ground with the wrapper.

“If you don’t **fuck** me right this instant, I think I’ll go **mad**.” Is spat back at him, and Ferdinand feels the flames of his desire ignite further within his gut. Unbuttoning his pants, he lets them fall down his thighs along with his underwear. He is too horny to waste time in properly removing them. So, he rolls the condom over his cock, making sure it is tightly wrapped with a little space at the tip.

“Your wish is my command. I am happy to _fulfill_ your needs.” Ferdinand grabs the lube and covers his cock with it, permitting himself to enjoy his own touch for a brief moment. He is moments away from what he has been dreaming about for months now, so he takes this time to revel in the sight of Hubert’s stretched, slick hole before him.

Grabbing onto his ass with one hand, he pulls the cheeks apart and lines up his cock with his hole. Not wishing to prolong for too long, Ferdinand rubs the tip of his cock against him for a few seconds before pushing forward and letting the head of his cock slip inside of him with ease. Greeted by such blissful heat and tightness, Ferdinand slowly pushes himself further inside. Even though his body was screaming at him to quickly push himself up to the hilt, he follows his heart which tells him to be gentle to start.

Yet, once he is fully buried inside of Hubert, he can hear it in Hubert’s long, drawn out moans that he is equally as _enraptured_ in the glorious sensation of coming together physically. Ferdinand looms over him, leaning down to kiss at his shoulders and down his back. He rocks his hips to try and get a little bit of movement while Hubert adjusts to his size. The disparity between the tender, calming kisses upon his skin and the _beastly_ urge to fuck Hubert into his desk gnaws at Ferdinand’s brain.

“Move, _damn it_ \--” Hubert huffs, not wishing to wait any longer.

“Yes, **sir**.” Ferdinand answers, licking his lips and pulling back to thrust into him with a slow but far reaching pace. His entire body feels as if it has been engulfed in flames, the tightness of Hubert’s ass around his cock being much better than his imagination. He stares down at Hubert, watching as he pushes back to meet with his hips with such lascivious behavior.

It had been far too long for him, and Hubert felt his mind go _fuzzier_ with each snap of Ferdinand's hips. He still could not fathom that he was currently bent over his desk being fucked by one of his students. Everything about this was _vile_ , and he **loved** it. He wanted nothing more than to be thoroughly ruined by Ferdinand. The glasses on his nose begin to slip down, but he does his best to keep them from falling off.

“M-More. I...I _need_ \--” His words are cut off by a sharp thrust as Ferdinand begins to slam into him more earnestly. He picks up in speed, one hand setting on top of Hubert’s head and curling around his hair to tug forcefully. He keeps a firm grip on his hair as he meets those needy hips that press back into him for more of his cock. A waterfall of moans and stifled cries fall from Hubert’s lips as he is so utterly _wrecked_ by his cock. He can’t recall the last time he felt so wonderful, letting himself go completely.

“That’s it....” Ferdinand mutters between gritted teeth, once again adding more pressure behind the rough snap of his hips. “ _A-Ahh_ ,..You feel **divine** , Hubert…” He praises him lovingly, staring at the erotic sight of his cock pounding into such a fine piece of ass over and over. Part of him fantasizes about this becoming a regular deal between them, Hubert bending over for his cock like the exquisite slut he was becoming beneath him.

The hand leaves Hubert’s hair, and Hubert feels a sense of loss for a short time until two hands grip onto his hips and begin to pull him back harshly to meet with the rapid thrusts of Ferdinand’s cock. The _guttural_ moan that leaves Hubert’s lips is much louder than all his other sounds. He becomes increasingly vocal, unable to hold himself back. In the back of his feverish mind, he prays that all the secretaries had left by this late at night.

Papers upon the desk scatter and fall off, becoming a mess as Ferdinand slams Hubert into his desk without a lick of mercy. As his folder and pens roll off of his desk. Hubert’s hands grip onto the edge of his desk. He clings to it for sanity’s sake, his fingers nearly in pain from the death grip they have upon the wooden desk. He doesn’t even have the energy to care when his little name plaque falls off next, clattering onto the floor with the rest of his things.

“ _Mmph_ \- You ready to cum for me, yet?” Ferdinand growls, loosening one of the hands on his hips to wrap around Hubert’s cock. He hastily pumps his hand over the throbbing length, knowing he was teetering on the edge.

“ **Yes**! I...I am-- I’m so..damn _close_ …” Hubert punches the words out of his lips, barely able to speak coherently. With the addition of the hand upon his cock, there was no possible way that he could manage to last much longer. He feels the tightening in his stomach, ready to burst at any moment. His glasses now slip off his face onto the floor, and he doesn't give a _damn_.

With a pump of his hand and the deep ramming of his cock, Ferdinand brings Hubert to that blissful release. He can feel it as the other clenches around his cock, his cum coating his hand and dripping onto the floor. The breathy whimper of his name gliding off of Hubert’s tongue is a sound he will never forget.

Chasing after his own climax, Ferdinand overstimulates poor Hubert into oblivion until he presses into him as deep as he could go. Leaning forward to press his sweaty chest against his back, he filled up the condom with a grunt of the other’s name. His whole body shakes, feeling relief shower over him from the intensity of such an orgasm. He stays still like this, embracing Hubert and kissing all over the back of his neck. He praises him endlessly with sweet nothings, needing Hubert to know just how amazing he had made him feel.

“ _Good. Wonderful. Perfect._ ” He punctuated every word with a kiss on his neck, allowing both of their heart rates to lower. He waits until he is certain that both men are calmed enough to tenderly pull out of Hubert. He feels sensitive as he takes off the condom, ties it, and tosses it into the small trash can beside Hubert’s desk. It feels much better once it’s off.

Ferdinand glances over at Hubert, who was still slumped across his desk in exhaustion. He worries that he may have gone too hard upon him, noticing he had even knocked his glasses off of him. His worry is answered when Hubert lifts his head and gazes back at Ferdinand with a look of pure _adoration_. He looked so relaxed too, his stress fucked out of him.

“ _Ferdinand_...I can’t believe we just did that. It was so **inappropriate** \--”

“Did you like it?” Ferdinand cuts him off, smirking as he helps him back up to his feet. He can see how _wobbly_ his stance is, so he has him lean against the desk still.

“ _Yes_. I **loved** it.” He admits in a heartbeat, cheeks gaining that reddish hue once more. Even after being wrecked, he was still frazzled by the littlest things.

“Great. Then, I suppose you won’t mind if I....come back after your office hours next week?” He suggests with a _devious_ look in his eyes. He can see the small flash of hesitation in Hubert's eyes, but it quickly melts away with his yearning for more of this. More of **Ferdinand**.

“Maybe it would be wiser if we went somewhere off campus. I don’t intend to get caught doing something so _vulgar_ in my office.” He sighs, averting his eyes from the way Ferdinand was beaming with such pride and excitement at him.

“Sure! Anywhere you want. I could even take you out on a proper date. If you’d like.” Ferdinand wiggles his eyebrows, and Hubert scoffs at him, but his expression was warm.

“I’d like that.”

Little did he know of the storm he had thrown himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! I hope that you enjoyed the story!  
> If you liked, please consider leaving a kudos/comment. These make my day brighter and energize me for making more content for you lovelies! 
> 
> Honestly, this idea was highly inspired by a very similar (but like kind of different? idk?) art / au by Ally (@Fe3hSins). [Im too shy to tag them tho.] I'm like....sort of obsessed with it? I have a weakness for the idea of a slightly older Hubert who is in love with a spitfire like Ferdinand. So, if you enjoyed my dumb horny writing, I'd recommend checking out more from them for a similar au. 
> 
> As always, I'm being stupid on Twitter, so feel free to chat me up @MahouMiss


End file.
